POR: Fun with Blueberries!
by DJ Kouji-slice
Summary: Soren, Ike, Oscar, other characters. Soren is the butt of a Greil deal... litteraly...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me.

Notice: This is centric to "Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance" for the Nintendo Gamecube. Getting about halfway through the game should do you fine, there's not a lot of spoilage, especially since I never really touch too many in-game details. It's mostly its own little story and thing. It also contains characters you collect in battle, so lets hope you successfully nabbed them. Thank you for your time.

Shall we get started then...?

CHAPTER FIRST:

Its just... hah a little crush... crush (AN: a song... it came on in my keyboarding class and decided it should work haha... yeah weird)

The Greil Mercenaries groaned as Mist ran around with her wand perked up in her grip. Rhys was briskly on the move as well, even though he just returned from battle himself. Their whines echoed ever so more as they ached in their worn muscles. Mist's little boots clamped along the deck and stopped whatever bleeding she could. Rhys, with the advanced skills he had, would pass by with just the sleek wift of his white robe and the soldier's breathe would calm to a dull relief.

"Sir Rhys, you exhaust yourself!" ,Elincia protested as she walked out to the garden of her guardians. Only now the flowers bled.

"No matter m'lady, I am already weary, but I feel that these fighters have lost a lot more energy... I am determined to work hard... I don't want to be useless." ,he answered, with the politest smile he could conjure in this shadowed moment. Elincia could almost see a little black rain cloud above his head.

"Have I not told you my good man Rhys, that you are a remedy on the battlefield? Why, your skills are practically- no necessary for our conquer of the enemy!" ,Ike patted Rhys back roughly, in a way to show he saw him stronger then just sickly, as he was when a bed-ridden boy.

"Ah... Thank you... sir Ike." ,Rhys nodded with a content feeling in his abilities and rushed to the next moaning individual. Elincia frowned a little, and put it in her mind to remember to never disregard Rhys again. She looked to Ike for a small scolding, but he paid it not heed.

"Lord Ike, what do you observe?" ,she questioned his stare to the sky's setting gaze.

"Ah, nothing at all princess." , Ike then horizontally turned his body, using his shoulders as leeway of getting through the cuddled people in his path. Elincia watched as he waned to a silhouette against the sun's bright radiance. Ike spread his fingers about his palms, and set them forcibly on the wood edge of the ship. The second, smaller shadow-framed figure looked up in reaction, then looked down quickly. Ike locked his elbows as he stood taller then the brim, and considerably towered over his neighbor, who was somewhat height challenged.

"Soren... usually you report me a battle status before now-"

"Ah! Yes well..." ,Soren shook his head, "... we suffered no losses and only minor casualties. We fought... excellently-"

"Ha, I like the way you say that. Just the way it rolls off the tongue..." ,Ike looked up into the wind as it brushed sweetly through his hair, cooling his scalp, "Excellently! ...-Soren... your dazed... is there something the matter?" ,Ike closed his eyes, but the light still shone through his eyelids, even if it was becoming dull as it was setting. He lifted his shoulders and sighed a heavy breathe off his chest, then relaxed his shoulder blades.

"Soren...?" ,Ike attempted for the mage's attention, but in vain, "Soren? Soren?"

Soren awoke a little, but only to listen to his name being chanted in sub conscience. A nudge was what made him snap back into reality.

"Okay, what's going DOWN man?"

"Pardon me...?" ,Soren looked confused.

"I mean, please Soren, enlighten me with what might be troubling you?" ,Ike asked, leaning down and resting his elbows on the edge.

"Oh... it's nothing... " ,Soren's sight was stuck on Ike's glistening eyes. His blue hair was coated with the warm sun's glow. He stared into Ike's Indigo pupils, mesmerized my their florescent charm.

"Soren, don't make me worry..." ,Ike made a soft smile, only adding more effect to Soren's hypnotizing picture.

"I won't." ,Soren nodded, turning with one foot out in a prominent step. Ike watched Soren strut towards a cabin door with a proud stature. Yeah, like that was going to convince the Greil Mercenaries' new head honcho.

_The next day..._

'Don't be ridiculous!" ,Boyd snarfed as food shot out of his opening mouth and back on his plate.

"You were whining like a girl..." ,Rolf mumbled to himself, somewhat giggling.

"I heard that! I'm no more of a girl than Oscar!"

"What was that...?" ,a voice asked from behind him.

"I said Oscar is a pussy- ah! I mean-" ,Boyd's eyes went wide and body stiff to the sight of his older brother looming down at his scruffy, crumbed self.

"He holds great prowess." ,A hand laid on Boyd's shoulder.

"Dang, the way you talk Ike, why are you growing up before me?"

"Rolf has even grown up before you." ,Oscar sighed, putting a hand on his own forehead, then mumbled, "I think a dog might of taken a leak in the gene pool."

"What was that?" ,Boyd was about to leap at Oscar, but Rolf's soft young voice reached everyone's ears with a squeak.

"It's because he now holds a big responsibility!" ,the big word wettened and slipped on his tongue. Boyd gave a questionable gaze, Ike a solemn one, and Oscar a concerned one.

"Yes. He holds great burden." ,Oscar noted to the small group, placing a finger softly on his chin. The environment made Ike nervous, and he turned to notice another being to target, which in turn was Zihark.

"Zihark!" ,he called prominently, sounding like a bird caw by the way Zihark's name coughs from one's throat. Zihark turned with a calm stature from his dazed state, for he was interrupted in a session of daydreams.

"Are you quite alright?" ,Ike asked him, looking thoroughly at the other swordsman with shifting over eyes. Zihark nodded nervously and turned back, trying to protest the strong eye contact. Ike just sighed, glancing quickly back at his previous scene, seeing that the brothers had separated themselves as well to converse with other soldiers.

"Ha! Rival! I have my eyes on you!" ,Kieran put two fingers to his eyes and back at Oscar. A large sweat drop formed on the back of Oscar's head as he turned back to Titania.

"I think that Ike is progressing well, you can see he's devoted with the grief of his father..."

"As are you miss..." ,Oscar narrowed his eyes, showing he knew of her sorrow as well. She looked down, but quickly met back up with him and smiled softly in thanks for his concern.

_Meanwhile, in the Captain's cupboard..._

"This will be a longer sail then expected Sir Soren, now that you want to change course..."

"I understand Nasir, but we must meet with Ranulf and the way we are going will be too difficult, especially with our threat from the last battle. Ranulf has probably caught on before us that we are going to have to change direction." ,Soren sounded somewhat desperate, but didn't want to come off as too frail. He wanted to give off a demeaning overture, but this favor was sincerely needed.

"There's... a price..." ,Nasir smoothed his slender finger along his handsome lips.

"How much...?" ,Soren looked up at him with question, nervous against Nasir's natural elegance. Nasir stepped closer to Soren, narrowing his plotting eyes. Soren stepped back and paused, biting his lower lip. Nasir closed in, standing considerably taller than Soren. Soren stumbled back, letting his lip go with a gasp as he hit the desk. Nasir's claws smoothed on Soren's curved sides and released to hit his palms on the desk behind the youthful mage.

Nasir has Soren trapped as he was hushed with confusion. Soren looked back at his large hands nervously, they were so beautiful, but now held a psychological grip on him. Soren left his neck open as Nasir leaned his with his long chin and breathed along it. Soren turned back knocking his soft check against the other. Nasir's hand reached up and smoothed along Soren's face.

"This... is your price...?" ,the word price sounded so villainous now, as it hissed like a snake from in-between his teeth.

_The next day..._

Ike was putting some newly bought weapons in some boxes for the next battle. Dust rattled up at him, causing him to sneeze a considerable amount of times.

"Bless you." ,an unsuspecting voice hummed. Ike jumped, throwing his sword up in a fighting stance. He didn't expect anyone else was down there, until Volke stepped from out of the shadow.

"On edge, are we?" ,Volke questioned with his rugged voice and breathe that smelt like rum. Ike slowly let the sword down and blew air at his hair from his pouting lips.

"Where are you all the time? Mist still thinks your starving somewhere." ,Ike set a hand on his hip and lifted one eyebrow. His girly pose re-summoned his teenager look.

"Oh, doing my own thing." ,he bluntly stated and walked away.

"Hm, wonder what that means." ,Ike mumbled to himself, walking away with no care. It was just best to leave Volke to his own business. But before completing his walk out he remembered a bit of advice Titania gave him: Get to know your team members. Well, it wasn't something he felt was needed to be bothered with right now, and carried his procrastination with him up the stairs. There were crew members he cared more about anyways.

_In Soren's room..._

He looked down at his writing. The words were like curling serpents, trapped between cage bars. Some curled over the bars and bit at others in the next cage. Soren couldn't even concentrate on what he was writing anymore, just kept rereading what he already had. He finished the last of his editing with his feather-ink pen and slowly shut the book. He spread his hand on the velvet cover, petting it and watching it get darker as he pet up and lighter as he pet down.

He sat back in his wood chair, only to trigger a sore muscle on his rump. Then a thought came to his mind that he had almost forgot.

"That's right... Nasir is a laguz... no wonder he did it doggy-style..." ,Soren whined as he got off his seat while rubbing his bottom. As he was about to throw himself onto his bed, a knock came to the door. Soren just continued his leap, and on his land allowed the stranger entrance.

The door creaked open as light illuminated and sound cascaded into the dim room. Soren put his hands on his head and kept his face flat on his mattress. he couldn't care who it was, because they were leaving soon. The door shut, abruptly ending all the chaos and brought calm back into the atmosphere. Prominent footsteps waltzed across the wooden floor, closer and closer to Soren. Soren groaned, couldn't even introduce themselves, could they?

Hands rubbed up Soren's back with relevant strength, "You are still stressed aren't you?" Soren wanted to sit up in surprise, but the way this anonymous person moved their palms on his shoulder blades, he was too relaxed to do anything but give long pleased hums. He felt his world drifting to a black sleep as his body rocked from the motion.

He felt so good all of the sudden that good thoughts drifted in his mind. He wanted to dream of Ike, yes that would be nice. He had a lot of confidence in the boy, which caused him to secretly favor him. Hell, he took it up the ass for him.

"That's right, just breathe." ,wow did this guy know how to calm a man or what. Soren gave a cute soft smile to himself before losing all his competence in reality. Suddenly, the swaying stopped. No, not yet, he hadn't fallen asleep! He flipped over, like he had a burst of regained energy, and to his astonishment there was a surprising face.

_Who could it be? Well lets see what happens if it where different people..._

_contestant number one!_

"BROM? WTF?" ,Soren felt very disturbed.

"What? I'm a family man, I just cared for you as I would care for one of my children." ,Brom smiled. Soren quivered...

_Okay... contestant number two!_

"Nephenee?" ,Soren was somewhat surprised. A new member of the team, now she looked even more lake a lance-wielding babe!

_We can do better than that... contestant number three!_

"Rhys...?" ,Soren tilted his head.

"If battle has made you weary, you know who to see." ,Rhys nodded kindly.

_That was a nice one, but lets see what Contestant four has..._

"GATRIE?" ,Soren was set aback.

"ANAL PENETRATION!" ,Gatrie hollered, holding up his Iron lance. Soren screamed bloody murder.

_... no comment._

Well there you are, a first chapter! The next is going to be good, with some more humor and stuff, so don't miss it! It will also reveal the actual ending. It's now time for me to take a bathroom break, catch you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me.

Recap: "That's right, just breathe." ,wow did this guy know how to calm a man or what. Soren gave a cute soft smile to himself before losing all his competence in reality. Suddenly, the swaying stopped. No, not yet, he hadn't fallen asleep! He flipped over, like he had a burst of regained energy, and to his astonishment there was a surprising face…

CHAPTER SECOND:

What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more… (Ha ha, gotta love it.)

There he was, staring right back at his own eyes. He caught himself on his vanity's mirror, but in the reflection he saw a swift cloak slip out of the door behind him. Turning quickly he raced after the anonymous person, knocking the wooden door away and breaking a bolt that connected it to the wall's frame.

At every corner his sight got so close, but all he saw was a flowing garment make another quick turn. His feet clambered ferociously on the hard floor, with speedy little beats like a trembling drum. The world swallowed him into an illusion of a grand chase. Around him the wood tore away to form trees, branching at his legs if he did not run fast enough.

He pushed and pushed, and even got close enough to grasp the material, but only was able to rip away a piece of it. From this grab the cape of his prey became wings, as feather's flooded his view. He felt his calf start ache as he pressed on so vigorously.

The scenery kept eloping together to form more lush environments. His arms tangled in vines, but he desperately wiped them aside. He could hear the ring of the bird's song in his mind, but who's voice was it? Was this familiar to him? He grew so concentrated in the sound, hoping to recognize an identity behind its melody, that he paid no mind to the movement of his legs.

It was then he slipped on moist ground. He picked himself back up to look down at a muggy swamp. Water rings rippled from his arms as his hands dug into mud under the water. He saw the water and sweat drip from his lips, coming down the sides of his wet face like tears. He wanted to really cry, for the frustration of never knowing was going to haunt him forever. The idea that he'll never truly know if it was who he thought it could be.

Staring down, his reflection started to fuzz. The water boiled, but he felt no burn on his skin. A little panicked, his eyes went wide. At this moment, water splashed up into them, making him grunt and fall back.

As he tumbled, his back met a wood rod. Blinded, he reached behind him and grasped with white knuckles onto what felt like his bedpost. He sighed at the fact that he knew the feel of a bedpost so well, no thanks to Nasir. He rubbed his eyes and looked onto the reflection of his vanity again, and his bedroom door was shut behind him.

He looked down at his lap, to see the mud and rugged tears on his cloths were not there. He rubbed his hair for plant-life with his left hand, but nothing frizzled away. It was like he had never left.

He was still for a moment, trying to regain reality as he knew it. From the inside out, starting at his heart beat, he felt his nerves take hold again of their ability. It was until they reached the fingertips that he felt something silky in his hand. Opening it timidly, he looked down at what seemed to be the material he had ripped away.

_Meanwhile, in a room not far off…_

Candlelight was the only source of light as a red stream of hair hunched over a desk. The feather in her hand skipped so fast it could practically take flight. Her writing ran short as her eyes skipped around the harmonic words she scribbled down. Biting her pen she tittered to herself.

_"He looked handsomely at her with kindly eyes. Behind him fireworks shot through the air as he flipped some of his hair to the side. He smiled, a passionate look befell his face…"_

Titania giggled, quite pleased at her little fantasia that slept in her secret pages. No-one knew her little secret. And especially no-one could know the other member she wrote about.

Suddenly, a knocking came to the door. She jumped in surprised and shut the book quickly. Before answering the person let themselves in, and the quickest place she had was shoving the book into her shirt, under her bra.

"Titania!" ,Astrid softly called her as she peered in.

"Wait until I answer next time!" ,Titania pouted with a grumpy face.

"Ah, I'm sorry… " ,she looked down at her feet, as if she were blaming them for making her enter in such rudeness, "… I was asked to tell you that everyone has been reported to bed by lord Ike."

"It's quite alright… thank you." ,Titania nodded politely. It was not Astrid's fault she was a secretly exercising her active imagination. Astrid nodded nervously, and turned to leave. Titania reached to her breast to quickly grab the book, for an idea nabbed her then and she had to get it down. Just as she felt Astrid would close the door, she turned around with her index finger pointing upwards.

"W-what is it?" ,Titania quickly brought her hands to her lap.

"Just from girl to girl… there's something very sexy about you right now that I just cannot quite touch." ,Astrid lifted the finger to her chin, "I think… I think your bust size is bigger!"

"Well… " ,Titania stuttered, was this sarcasm the girl had brought upon her, or was she for serious, "… I guess it might be the fact that I'm not in my armor!"

"Ah, that's probably it!" ,Astrid took that finger and pointed it towards Titania. She then nodded with a hum and left the room. Titania sat in the same position for a moment, waiting a few seconds before taking the risk again. Closing her eyes, she breathed with relief.

Reaching to her bosoms, she tried once again. To her disadvantage, Oscar thrust himself into the room. Titania threw her hands off her chest and up at the sides of her head.

"Titania! It's Soren! He's fainted in his room!" ,Oscar's forehead perspirated with worry.

"Oh! I will come check things out right away then!" ,she gulped out in an dorky search for the right thing to say, "Did you get Rhys to the scene?"

"Yes! He was gotten immediately!" ,Oscar dramatically nodded with large thrusts of his head. Titania nodded back the same, with her hands still up at the sides of her head, widespread fingers like she had been caught doing something illegal. The both just kept nodded until their assurance dulled to a slow rhythm. When finally it hit a stop and some silence, Oscar had to ask.

"Um.. Ma'am why are your hands-"

"It's good for a female's breast!" ,she blurted out, almost involuntarily.

"Oh…" ,Oscar nodded, "… I can tell."

_In Soren's room…_

"Was he found like this?" ,Rhys looked up to the nearest person with an expression ridden with concern.

"Yes, found with his face on the floor!" ,Boyd's voice was frantic, even though him and Soren's character chemistry always collided. There was a jumble of people accumulating in the room, making a crowd around the pale victim. Everyone chattered with worry, except for Lethe, who stomped off with crabby anger buckled to her heels.

Rhys was irritated from the noise, it was the last thing he needed around him when trying to care for someone. His voice could barely make any difference in the tsunami of questions. People would take his commands of dismissal as interpretations of other things.

"Is he ill?"

"Please, I need you all to leave!" ,Rhys put up his hand, eyes closed in hopes that when he opened them the crowd would be gone.

"We should grieve? You mean he's DEAD?" ,the voice cried out, causing people to gasp and scream. The commotion was giving Rhys a headache that he about wanted to faint himself, but then it suddenly started to fade. It was like the noise ran away from something, as it quickly silenced from the door and spread across the room. As the noise went still, slow stomping footsteps could be heard coming down the middle of the crowd towards Rhys with a threatening aurora emitting from its presence. Medal slowly shackled along, and the footsteps became ever so more demeaning as people made way for the moving figure. It was like thick, strong hooves, as it parted people like the red sea.

"And what… is the situation…?" ,A male voice asked, stepping out from the last of the people of the crowd, causing a bubble of air for him and Rhys.

"Soren has lost his consciousness." ,Rhys voice was quivering, fearing that maybe he was not the one given the permission to talk.

"And… why is the whole ship in this one room?" ,the authoritive voice questioned as he looked back and fourth at people, his glance making them step back, "Don't you think this will weigh one side of the ship, causing it to tip over?"

There was no sound, not even breathe could be recognizable. It was the utter definition of absolute absence of noise. Nobody moved unless the man had moved, and when they did it was a quick, frightened jump. He reached for a female's spherical earring, snatching it as she stood in shock. He then took this round piece and held it up at arm's length.

"If I drop this ball, and It does not roll horizontally,… then this will not be the only thing rolling!" ,he snapped at the crowd, with a under-toned frustration, "…Go!"

Then, like a broken dam, people flushed out of the room through the small door, breaking another knob that connected it to the wall. Titania and Oscar where just making their way there when they had been trampled by the whole crew. As Rhys started to stand a little, the man put his finger at him.

"You. Stay here." ,he said, Rhys just nodded nervously.

"Yes… sir Ike."

_Some hours later…_

"How is he doing now…?" ,he had been pacing needlessly, and had not sat since his godly entrance.

"You asked that five minutes ago sir…" ,Rhys looked up at him, but was shot back with a icy cold, blue stare, "… I mean, he is sweating, I believe he probably had some kind of shock."

Ike sighed putting his hand on his chin, and after a few moments of thinking, waft it through his hair and kept it atop his head.

"I'll watch over him tonight. You, go to bed." ,Ike demanded, still facing the other direction.

"Are.. You sure?" ,Rhys twisted another damp cloth to replace the old one on Soren's forehead.

"Quite." ,Ike insisted, and with no question Rhys stood and slowly walked from the room. He had his hands folded in front of him as he opened and shut the door with gentle grace. Ike waited a few moments, just listening to Soren's soft breathe behind him. He looked down a bit, and turned around, watching Soren's chest rise and fall.

Ike walked over, taking one hand from Soren's side and placing it on his chest. There he held it, looking down. He rubbed his thumb across, wrinkling the tender skin. For a long while he just stared, waiting in a world without time. His care was strong, but his mind hurt with the constant worry and closed his eyes.

"Ike…" ,whispered an anemic voice.

"Soren!" ,Ike sat up holding both hands to Soren's. Soren sat up and looked around with his eyelids half-shut. He then looked up at Ike, only to get his forehead petted.

"How are you feeling?" ,Ike asked with desperation.

"I'm alright… just a little lost…" ,Soren sighed and stared back at Ike. There he was, right in front of him, he could almost touch him. Then he realized… he was touching him. Looking down at his hands he saw Ike's shaking grasp on his lap.

"I was worried. It seemed like you had fallen very ill." ,Ike leaned in, the blue in his eyes now had a sad hue.

"I'm alright…" ,Soren made a small nod with his chin.

"Well, let me stay the night with you…" ,Ike protested, and sat next to Soren.

"But, you need sleep!" ,Soren snapped back, "I will not allow it!"

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping… " ,Ike gave him a confused look, "Scoot over!"

"W-what?" ,Soren blushed and was pushed over as Ike hauled himself into the bed. Before he could say or do anything he was being snuggled so tight that he had no breathe to talk. Ike was acting like this was some kind of adorable little slumber party.

"Then again, maybe I wont be getting any sleep." ,Ike chuckled.

_In Kieran's room a little later that night…_

"I'm not hearing this… I'm not hearing this!" ,Kieran lifted the blankets up to his nose, were only his eyes peeped out with freight. It just so happened that he was in the room next to Soren, unfortunately he got there thinking it was Oscar's room…

"How could my rival be so dirty?" ,Kieran shivered as he suffocated his ability to hear with his pillow. The thumps were so hard though that it wasn't much help.

"Rival, you filthy man!" ,he thought in disbelief.

_In the Green-head brother's room…_

It just so happened that Oscar's room was actually on the other side of Soren's, Kieran just got his information wrong. All three brothers bunked in this one, and were just as open to the rowdiness in the next room.

Fortunately, Boyd could sleep through a tornado and snored so loud that he drowned out all noise for Oscar. As for Rolf, he laid nestled close to Oscar. He had a nightmare and crawled into his brother's strong arms. Who could hear anything with a heart as big as Oscar's, rhythmically beating next to your ear?

_The Next morning…_

Kieran scooted quickly over to Oscar in the oatmeal line with an inquiring twist on his brow. Oscar was use to this and kept to serving himself some steamy breakfast. There was momentary silence, which surprised Oscar a bit because Kieran usually ran his mouth. He lived up to his reputation quickly though.

"That's it!" I just have to know! Who did you sleep with last night?" ,Kieran turned to him, about screaming.

"Do you have to know…?"

"That's what I just said! I must match my rival!"

"I don't know how you could match, but… I slept with my little brother, Rolf." ,and he calmly walked away.

Kieran was left in total shock, "… pedophilia… and… incest… all in one night? He's right… how can I match?"

"Oh yes, and Boyd." ,Oscar noted.

"Gack!" ,Kieran jumped.

Whew I guess that was fun. Ah poor Kieran. Well who was that mystery man from Soren's nightmare? Could be anybody! Well, anyways, thank you for reading if you did, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me.

Recap: Suffering from an delusional nightmare, Soren passed out. The ship went frantic, but not for long as the entrance of a lord waltzed into the room. Awaking to Ike, Soren was startled with confusion, especially when Ike helped himself into Soren's bed. It was the lack of luck for Kieran to sustain hearing their pleasure all night, mistaking it for that of Oscar.

CHAPTER THIRD:

I believe in miracles…where ya' from, you sexy thang?

The day went on as it had for the past few. The long moments cast themselves with sunlight as people trained and spared, and for some napped. There were those playing chess, those quarreling about battle tactics, those giving Oscar curious glances and so fourth.

Ike was just contemplating a few good ideas with his spare time as the Greil commander. He was leaned back in a hammock, rubbing his chin with his hand across his beraly visable, blue peach fuzz. He hummed a little when the going got tough in his mind. Indigo hair rustled itself across his eyebrows as the wind swam across his face. The breeze was nice and it was only getting stronger as the day went by, good for sailing. He could bet Nasir was pleased with the progress he might make and could imagine Mist was scooting everyone outside to enjoy the beautiful day.

These simple thoughts were interrupted by an arrow zooming past him and hitting a nearby door. He gasped at the surprised and almost rolled off the hammock, twisting within the net. He was squished together, not quite sure if that was his elbow stabbing his abdomen.

"Sorry about that, I still have some practicing to do with my aim…" ,Rolf nervously laughed.

"Lord Ike! You look quite stuck!" ,a royal voice yelped.

"Indeed… ack!" ,Ike felt his leg bend an unusual way as Elincia tried to release him out of his netted bondage.

"Oh I apologize!" ,she squealed from fear of breaking something.

"Here allow me ma'am beorc." ,Mordecai nodded while reaching forward with his big hands. Ike could see the large looming shadow from his residential position and was afraid this was more of a threat then a pair of elegant lady hands. Ike felt the hammock rip from it's pedestals as he got lifted into vertical position in the air.

"Mordecai love Ike! Ike Mordecai's best friend!" ,he said while squeezing Ike in his arms, giving him a big grizzly bear hug. Ike's cheek's puffed up as his feet wriggled at the bottom of the net.

"You too… Mordecai,… but please…" ,Ike could barely breathe it out of his lungs and was only able to slightly mouth the words. The cuddle session was interrupted by large, green gusts that swept around them, cutting the net's rope. Ike fell through like a cocoon, and before hitting the ground hard was carried by another current until his bottom gently met the floor.

Soren put down his hand and sighed when Ike looked up at him. Ike narrowed his eyes in thanks, but Soren had trouble conjuring a smile in response. He didn't get a long chance to because a large body came running at him.

"Mordecai love Soren! Soren Mordecai's best friend!" ,Soren's fragile body was soon crushed.

"Despicable!" ,came Lethe's feline voice, "How can you care for such filth as humans?"

_In a hallway…_

Oscar was making his way down the narrow wood pathway, going to meet his brothers outside to make sure Boyd was doing something useful besides nap. His hair bounced as he briskly trotted, a proud gesture in his walk. He came off as truly the eldest son, even if he seemed the kindest and in some way the softest.

On his way down, his broad shoulder was pounded by a being that bolted from a doorway. The brunette man looked panicked as he pummeled through any obstacle to get away from the predator.

"Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap!" ,Volke quickly mumbled to himself in worry as he met chest to chest with Oscar, "… here have it!"

A book was thrown at him as the gratey chinned thief scurried off. It jumped around like a raccoon, flipping up and almost losing his grasp on it like a bar of soap. He finally pulled it into his arms and looked back nervously at the thief, wondering what he was so scared of. The answer was just seconds to come.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHREW!" ,a female shriek hollered as a leg kicked open the door Volke ran out of. Oscar saw the long red braid twirl behind and around her movement. A menstrual aurora was so thick that Oscar could literally feel the PMS shimmer in the air around him, clogging his senses like a bad allergy. Titania took no notice that Oscar was holding what he guessed was the object of desire that erupted this heated situation. She dashed past him, the only thing in her mind was he target's death. She had a lance pointed straight in front of her, almost impaling Oscar as she ran at top speed after Volke's trail.

"Hm, I guess the master thief couldn't sneak past the fury of a woman." ,Oscar stated to the empty air, scratching the back of his head. Looking down at his other hand, he traced his eyes along the lace of the book. Humming to himself in question, he rubbed his chin. He lightly licked his finger and opened the cover, flipping the pages gently. He was never a guy to 'zim' through, but instead treated it like a novel, beginning this mystery on page one.

"I don't know if I should be reading this,... but oh well." ,he slowly clamped his feet back were he came from, attaching his concentration to the words that rested in this book of confidentiality.

_Outside on the dock…_

"If your going to start a mutiny at least aim right!" ,Boyd chastised Rolf gruffly.

"I didn't mean to hit 'em, okay?" ,Rolfs round eyes started to curve down at his big brother. Boyd just thrust his thumbs in his ears and twidling his fingers, Rolf responding with his little pink tongue wiggling.

"Boys, boys, its quite alright. I'm fine." ,Ike came up to the arguing pair while dusting off his chest. The two, green haired brothers pointed at each other repeating again and again 'he started it!' as their words became what sounded like a song sung in a round by confused toddlers. Ike could have sworn the boys were ten years younger just by the way they acted to childishly. He crossed his arms and gave them an authoritive stare-down. Rolf pouted and started to kick his toes on his other foot's heel in shame. Boyd threw his arms in the air with a groan and went to nap somewhere.

Ike broke his serious mode and chuckled to himself, looking back over his shoulder to find Soren, who was just escaping into the ship's interior.

"Wait, Soren! Where are you going?"

"Inside, what does it look like?"

"Your suppose to go inside of me!"

"What?" ,Soren gulped back. Ike realized his bold words and quickly coughed them from his mind and out his throat.

"_Ahem_… where exactly to…?"

"My room… I just have some short-timed things to attend to." ,Soren entered back into the doorway, but right before going all the way he peeped back out, "And not those things." He then shut the door behind him. Ike blushed with guilt at the fact that Soren was right to have suggested he was thinking those short errands Soren planned on attending were dirty.

Ike turned to watched his crew training and living their time wisely, or unwisely. He laughed at the trips and clumsy stumbles that were strangely absent in battle. He guessed it was because the tense sensation of war. Battle. A word that Ike had to be familiar with. A word he was going to know too well if he would live to be an older man.

In the mist of his thoughts he heard the cries of fighting, swords and shields clashing with iron screeching across sharp edges. Through all the brutality he had to remember strategy, intelligence, if he was going to prevail. Just as the war cries shouted in his head, a real shriek could be heard in reality. Looking up with a gasp, he could see his younger sister looming over the edge. She turned to him, instantly crying his name before anyone else's.

"Ike! Ike! Rhys fell overboard!" ,Mist squealed in terror. Ike ran over to look down, only to see orange hair sink into the strong currents of water. Mist was left gasping with her hands at her mouth as other crew members ran over.

"Did you say Rhys?" ,Boyd asked surprised. Chit-chat and worry once again was brought about, but the crowd much smaller now. Through the reaction, Boyd looked back to see Ike's cape drop from his shoulders, along with other garments soon after.

"Ike… what are you doing?" ,Boyd's eyebrows hilted, "This is not the time for a strip-tease."

"That's not what I'm doing!" ,Ike protested while removing his left shoe and hoping on one leg, but paid no heed to his anger; anyways, Boyd was right, especially since Soren wasn't even there to witness the show. Stepping back he lifted his shoulders, his pecks lifting as he took a deep breathe. Staring bewildered, their gaze was broken as Ike dashed to the edge, propping one foot on it and using it as lever to leap off into an elegant dive.

Mist cried her brother's name as she watched him hit the water, her hands grasping on the edge. Everyone watched the current down below as it raced with the power of the day's strong wind that Nasir was blessed with. Mist's knuckled turned white as he grasped even harder as her desperateness grew. Just as the silence was getting about to long a head popped out gasping for air, holding onto another being.

"Ike! Atta'boy!" ,Boyd clapped, "Someone get a rope!"

_Inside the ship…_

Closing in on his room, Oscar had reached a few good pages in to his new literary material. The whole time had been walking a straight line, until someone threw a door open in front of him. He barely noticed before landing himself right into the large wood fragment. His forced knocked the door back, hitting the opener as well. They both grasped their noses, Oscar dropping the book as he threw his palms at his bleeding nostrils quickly. He noticed the blood trickle in-between his knuckles, making his eyes go wide.

"S-sorry!" ,his voice muffled behind his fingers as he ran to find a way to clean himself up. He felt so guilty rushing out of the scene so quickly, but his hands were too bloody to help the man up. With his bottom on the floor, Soren rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. Looking over, he saw the book Oscar dropped out of the corner of his eye. The book's pages were facing down, its hard cover up, flaunting its feminine design. Soren reached over and grabbed it by the dent of the middle and lifted it carefully over to his lap.

He flipped it over to examine its contents. Tilting his head like a pup, the jewel on his forehead gave a little twinkle of curiosity. He grabbed the door handle and tried to prop himself up. Unfortunately his door was only on one bolt of support now, causing him to fall over, the brown plate flattening him underneath. This was the second time his body had been smashed that day, causing him to angrily groan. He pushed the door off him, Throwing the book on the end of his bed to examine later, and heading back outside to admire Ike or something that would settle his easily perked irritation.

_Outside on the dock…_

"Rhys isn't rejuvenating!" Mist cried as she held her staff over him, "This isn't the type of thing like a battle wound!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?" ,Boyd questioned with his loud, exuberant voice that was getting a lot of attention at this time.

"Well, he needs to regain his ability to breathe… that means…" ,Mist got a little nervous, "… Mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"What?" ,Boyd hollered in misbelief, "I 'aint gonna do it! Don't look at me!" People where backing away, trying to go unnoticed as not to be the victim for the bidding. Ike grew agitated at the sight of his pathetic crew. Once again he had to be the bigger man.

"Usually Rhys would do this, and I know he would do it for me." ,Ike said, scooting next to Mist to fit in front of Rhys. He looked down at Rhys' shivering pale skin. Ike's pity is what really drove him to dive his lips onto Rhys', each mouth open as he brought his breathe into Rhys' lungs with powerful huffs and blows. It was almost like he had practice at this.

At this moment, a hand opened the door to the ship's dock. Upon arrival, he saw the what looked to be passionate sight. There was Ike, with whom he eloped, with a body wet and lacking in clothing.

And there were his lips. On top another's. Soren felt a shocking sting, so quick, cold, and cruel. His heart was pierced with just the idea. He didn't know what else to feel except this alien moment in his heart. He backed away. Something told him go away, hide away, far away. Anywhere, just away.

Ike felt a cough on his tongue as Rhys started to choke on the sudden regain of life. Slides of water dripped from the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks like tears from the pain of death. His eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes dark with it's damp texture. Ike raised his head looking Rhys into the eyes, holding Rhys' quivering, bony hand.

Reality finally dawned on the healer as he looked about at the people. He then looked down to see himself wet and cold. Then it hit him.

"I… I'm wearing white!" ,He thought as his face went pink with embarrassment. There were probably parts of him he was hoping no-one would see. Especially his lamb undies, one of his guilty pleasures in life.

"Are you feeling alright there Rhys?" ,Ike asked worriedly, but tried to sound casual and comforting.

"Y… yes. Thank you." ,Rhys nodded.

_In Soren's room…_

One of Soren's greatest pet peeves was lack of privacy. Therefore, a large thick cloth was put where the door was, and whenever he was inside, he propped the old door over the large opening just incase.

He laid on his stomach on his bed, biting his feather tip pen as he loomed over the book he inquired. He had his shins up in the air, swaying like a teenage girl as he would scribble down on the pages. He admired the author's great writing skills, conjuring the most romantic situations, and the male figure to have the most charming attributes, making Soren think of Ike.

He started to cross out the male's name with Ike's, playing along the story for his own selfish will, as he also renditioned the female to be himself. He did a lot of crossing, especially on parts where the characters would just sit there saying each other's names. He didn't quite understand it, but he didn't care. It was just kind of weird to have whole pages like this…

"_Ike looked longingly into my eyes. He would compliment my beauty, my grace, my ultimate embrace. But most of all he admired my name. And how we would chant it through the night, under the starry sky._

_"Oh Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!"_

_"Ike!"_

_"Soren!""_

He went on though, even if his hand grew tired and bitter of continuously writing the name Ike so many times. He would learn to enjoy the way it was written though. The way he would curve the 'k' real cute, and the way the 'e' would swirl. And when he finished writing the three letters he would perk his pen, as if the pen trilled 'Ike!' from it's feather's cross hairs like a violin. A little giggle then escaped from his breathe.

"Ah! Soren! What are you thinking, letting a whore like Ike get to you!" ,He thought angrily at himself, so angry that eventually he started to talk out loud…,

_Just outside Soren's door…_

Oscar thought it best to go apologize to Soren about earlier, especially since he ran off without explaining himself. Oscar had to release this guilt and talk his apologies over with the young mage. Just before knocking though, he heard Soren's voice going hectic…

"That's right! He's just a good for nothing cheater! He's probably like a door knob, everyone has had a turn! The neighborhood stallion! Everyone has had a ride! He probably gets more ass then a toilet seat!"

"Oh great, now Kieran is letting it get around that I'm a slut… ",Oscar sighed, wondering why he is always the victim, even when he's such a nice guy.

There you have it! Chapter 3! Wow it's amazing what things can round about to, huh? If your reading, I am very much obliged! By the way 'Ice Prince Marth', your review made me laugh my head off haha! And thanks to Spiderchick23 as always, for her support when I have writers block. Well, there are a few things we still need to figure out for this chapter I guess. For instance, is Volke dead? Haha see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me.

Secondary Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to that of the Pillsbury company, nor Disney, nor any company or liscensed product I may mention, including the previous song titles and whatnot I have used.

Recap: With the day going as usual, Rhys finds himself tossed off the edge of the ship, causing another panic. Once again, it was Ike to his rescue, bringing him from the wet depths and putting breathe back into his lungs. Unfortunately, Soren made his way into the scene when Ike was pressing what looked to the poor mage like a compassionate slather of their tongues. Upset, he stomped back to his room to fiddle with a newly found literature, which happens to be Titania's 'secret diary' of her swooning dreams.

CHAPTER FOURTH:

So this is love… so this is what makes life divine… (Can't you just see Ike and Soren singing it to each other? Ha, ha… scary…)

Oscar sighed, and decided that maybe now wasn't the time to bother. He leaned his head next to the wall as Soren's pisses and moans started to turn into giggles. He heard scribbling sounds commenced once again. Things were pretty silent for a moment. Oscar had caught sway of the ship and he couldn't help but to stand there and drift with it in his sorrow.

"RIVAL!" ,Oscar jumped from this loud shout right behind his ear. Turning, he caught himself face to face with Kieran as his breathe wafted into Oscar's face like a bull's steam that rushes from the nostrils.

"May I help you… ?" ,Oscar asked as he was leaned back at an angle.

"Ha, we shall see who bests!" ,Kieran chuckled as he bent Oscar even farther down from his looming gaze, practically knocking the green head over, "Unguard!"

"Kieran I don't think now is the time for a chal-" ,Oscar tried to calm Kieran's obnoxious fury, but was swiped at with the zooming blade as it cut the air with a whistle. Oscar ducked with a girly shriek as the blade rounded over his head.

At this moment, Soren was stepping out the door to shut up whoever's loud voice was making all the racket, but was greeted by a blade snapping in front of him, barely hitting if it wasn't for the fact the edge of the doorway caught it's blow. Soren went stiff, along with him the two mounted warriors instantly froze. Looking over at the scene, he saw the victims he wanted to make suffer slowly. Soren's raging madness was interrupted though, by how awfully strange this sight really was.

Soren looked over to see Oscar kneeling down right at Kieran's crotch region.

"Oh, I don't even want to _ask_!" ,he grimaced, "No wonder it was getting so loud out here!"

Oscar blushed with embarrassment, Kieran going pink in the face as well. From this, Oscar stood with a bashful smug, knocking the top of his head under Kieran's chin. Oscar felt the bump and saw blood spew over his head from behind him. Turning around quickly to check on Kieran's well being, he accidentally elbowed Kieran into the stomach. Gasping he watched as Kieran tumbled to the floor and went unconscious. Oscar dove down to his side, only to discover Kieran's eyes forming into two large, confused looking swirls. By the time he got a chance to look back Soren had disappeared from the picture.

_Just down the way of the hall…_

Lethe was just making her way out her door only to have to lag behind Ike as he was supporting a wettened Rhys. Rhys felt heavy as the water in his clothes and hair weighed him down. Ike was hauling him to his bedroom so he could get some rest from struggling from the aquatic frenzy. Lethe groaned, keeping her pace and growing impatient of their slow walk. She just thought of how humans were so stupid and nauseating.

Then came Soren, power walking with his crabby mood. He looked at Ike with agitation as he closed in. Ike smiled, glad to see Soren and nodded with a greeting, but Soren suppressed any ordeal to compile.

"If I wasn't disgusted enough!" ,He snapped in a bad mood, pushing past the couple. Ike Looked back in misbelief, so did Lethe at the fact that he sounded so much like her. Ike frowned and went to chase after the furious mage. He didn't notice his damp damsel had made his way on his own.

_Farther down the hall again…_

Rhys was now nearing what seemed to be Oscar from his fuzzed view, probably because of the salty waves. Oscar turned, pleased to see just the lad he needed. Standing he clapped his hands in search of a favor, then realized Rhys' state.

"Why are you all wet?" ,Oscar tilted his brow in question.

"Never mind that, what has happened to him?"

"Oh yes! Please, he needs help!"

"Seems so, let us give him attention right away. Here, carry him into this room!" ,Rhys commanded, helping himself in while knocking away Soren's old door and holding the cloth for Oscar. Oscar looked down at the slumbering Kieran as he bled from one side of his mouth. Feeling bad, he caved into the idea. He kneeled next to Kieran and lifted him with all his might as to carry another grown man, especially from ground level. He had to hop Kieran up and down a few times to lift him, but finally caught him nicely in his arms. Unconsciously, Kieran felt he was snug as well, nudging his cheek into Oscar's chest, cuddling and softly purring. Oscar blushed from the involuntary pet along his heart.

Finally, strutting over all the way to the bed, Rhys lifted the covers to put Kieran under for warmth. Oscar looked down at Kieran who resembled a big baby and almost didn't want to let him go. Unfortunately the red trickle on his face caught Oscar's sight and he thought it best that Kieran got care for the abuse he was accidentally given. Laying him down gently, Oscar slowly slid his hands from under Kieran's body, in the process running his hand across his bottom. After hitting that, Oscar pulled his hands out quickly as not to do anymore dirty fondling to the unsuspecting Kieran by mistake.

Rhys took no notice as he tucked him in. After that he began to snore, obviously he was starting to get comfy in what he didn't know to be Soren's bed. It was too bad he was put into a bear trap without even having control of it, but Rhys wasn't thinking of the end of Kieran's fate just yet. The healer was more determined on preventing such a thing as he handed Oscar one of his dripping gloves.

"What is this for?" ,Oscar asked.

"I want you to wash that blood off as I do some examining." ,Rhys calmly noted as he started his way to poking Kieran in random areas. Oscar was set a little aback, but he complied. Meanwhile, Rhys was poking at Kieran every here and there, but usually would be tickling Kieran, making him giggle in his sleep. He just prodded his delicate little finger, waiting for Kieran to react unhappily to any pain.

Oscar started to wash Kieran's face, watching and setting the glove back as Kieran would laugh. A sweat drop developed on the back of his head as Kieran would 'te-he!" or "eh-heh!" like he was the Pillsbury Doughboy.

After some time tending to Kieran, Ike came in the room, holding hands with Soren as a sign that they had settled their argument. It had been a short, but a petty one, as it sounded like that of a wife accusing a husband of having an affair. Upon returning, Soren picked a new culprit, just from the sight of Rhys' checkup of Kieran. Soren assumed that he seduced the mounted knight, and not only that, but Oscar was there to help with the scandal. This wasn't good for what Oscar thought was a damaged reputation that belonged to him.

"Ha, so he's the filthy whor-" ,Soren said pointing harshly at Rhys, but was interrupted by Ike's calming halt.

"Come now, we came here to settle things not rouse them up again." ,Ike said, explaining why they were holding their hands. Rhys grew nervous and uneasy from all the obvious clues on their plan for sorry sex.

"I'm sorry, but we needed a place for this young lad to rest for he was injured just outside the hall." ,Rhys tried to explain, hoping Soren wouldn't mount in rage from them invading his personal space. Soren was just about to do so until Ike whispered into his ear what sounded like '_Psst psst_ raunchy butt love _psst psst_' and they headed out the door again. Rhys supposed they decided to go somewhere else, but wasn't sure where they were headed. Growing curious, he pranced over to look out the hall. The two looked back and fourth, Rhys having to pull himself into the doorway as to not be seen. They were heading into Ike's quarters, which were at the very end of that hall. Ike then picked Soren up like it was their honeymoon and pounded the door open with his knee. Once they were inside, he shut it with his arse.

"Oooh! Scandalous!" ,Rhys cackled somewhat evilly with his hand in front of his mouth.

"What did you say…?" ,Oscar looked over, who was not paying much attention to the whole situation, but instead to the care of Kieran.

"Oh… _ahem_… nothing. Well, I suppose you can watch him can't you? You both are old buddies, so I would suppose so. I must go rest now, It's been a long day for me, good bye!" ,Rhys then excused himself from that room. Oscar's hand was left in the air after Rhys, but was given no choice to decline the offer. He slowly set it down again sighing, and looked over at his resting team mate. He wanted to stare at him, feeling safe because Kieran was too deep in sleep to look back and then make some remark like 'You like what you see? Ha, ha! You are just jealous rival!'

It could have been hours just sitting there watching Kieran snore, snuffle, groan from an itch on his nose, roll over in his sleep, and so fourth, but something caught Oscar's eye. At Kieran's feet laid a book with a feather tip sticking out from the middle of it. At first Oscar pondered this deja-vu, but it quickly caught onto him what book this was. He had lost it into Soren's hands and that's probably how it got there. He reached for it to recuperate were he left off. He started to flip the thin pages carefully, as not to damage or go past were he was before. Oscar then found a good place to catch were he had left off, and began to tangle himself into the writing again. This time though, the story had changes from that of the first pair to Ike and Soren. Oscar was slightly confused, but didn't mind it for instead he was gripped to the acts that took place within the plot line. Candlelight lit the silence as Oscar sat with serenity in the solemn night. Kieran peeped one eye open, watching Oscar read for a long quiet while, during this the lance bearer didn't even notice.

"I FEEL VIOLATED!" ,a screech came from the bed. Oscar once again was lit with surprise at the outrageous voice of Kieran's outburst. He looked over to see Kieran giving him a pouting bottom lip.

"YOU HARRASSED ME RIVAL!" ,he hollered somewhat astoundedly. Oscar drew back, pulling the book to his chest and holding it as a shield to his rapidly racing heart.

"Whatever do you mean?" ,Oscar asked with a quivered tone.

"You know what I mean! You felt up my firm physique! Did you try to see if you bested me in that area as well rival?" ,he bellowed as to teasingly scold, "You know my axe is probably way heftier than your wimpy little lance as well!"

Oscar gaped with uneasiness, for he knew Kieran didn't really mean their weapons.

"Well now that you seem alright, I'll be on my way…" ,Oscar then left briskly as to escape Kieran's strangely challenging pressure tonight. It was also indifferent that this was the first thing Kieran took notice of, not the fact that Oscar had beaten him violently.

Kieran watched as he left the room, tempted to yell back some kind of time and place for them to duke it out next, but then there was something that seemed to get Kieran's undivided attention on the chair Oscar had been sitting on next to him as he was resting. Kieran probably had Attention Defecate Disorder, as he didn't pay long attention to most things except his competitive curve with Oscar. Though, this was an acceptation, for in Soren's dull room there really wasn't much to entertain one self with. He reached over, feeling a ligament stretch too much in his back. He sat back quickly as he croaked in dislike of the pain, but was able to snatch the book in the process. Bringing it back to him, he rubbed the sore area and examined it's cover. It looked questionable to him, for he was a suspicious type of man, but he opened it anyways for his curiosity was also a perked thing as well. To his surprise it was not as juicy as he thought it would be from the fact that his rival was reading it. The romance really bored him as he was about to toss the book aside. Before he did though, he stopped his wrist in mid-thrust. He noticed a cup with a lid of ink, and looked over too see a feather within the book out of the corner of his eye. This gave him an idea.

"Ha! I shall make this book actually worth reading! Ike… Soren… I think I've heard those names before,… but whoever those guys are there is someone people probably would prefer way more to read about! And that person just happens to be Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon, Captain Kieran!"

Whew, that was a fun one. Lots of Kieran and Oscar there, but they just happened to fall under the circling situation of this chapter. Ah yes, I am a drawing artist too FlamingDoritos, so mentioning that made me want to draw it as well ha, ha. Thank you Legendary Armor for taking your time of day responding to my request of reading this fic. Sorry I couldn't get that Rolf has the hots for Rhys stuff in this chapter Ice Prince Marth, but next chapter I'll try to incorporate something with that ha, ha. All my reviews are truly appreciated, so thanks to all and look forward to the next chapter whatever awaits to happen in it. I don't even know yet…

Later: (Listening to Kyo Kara Maoh's Arigatou) (Gets distracted and starts to dance infront of computer without noticing) (See's uploader thing after song ends) It's now four in the morning... I should update this now... yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me. 

Recap: After a fatal beating by accident, delivered by none other then Oscar, Kieran was helped by a conveniently placed healer. Rhys was still quite damp though, and left Oscar in Kieran's care. Soren and Ike settled a sudden feud, only to come to Soren's room to find Kieran snoring on his bed. Ike held Soren's fuse and lit his dynamite again, once in the young general's room (hint, wink). Kieran accused Oscar of violating him in his sleep, scaring the Lance knight away. Kieran then found the book abandoned and is about to change the whole theme of the traveling diary.

CHAPTER FIFTH:

I been feeling tried baby... trying to hold back this feeling, for sooo long...

Rhys thought it best to head back to his room. He slept down on the lower level unfortunately, the most likely place Volke would be lurking around. Rhys wasn't really fond of the man for his tricky charisma to sucker Ike of money. He tipped his delicate feet down the stairs, leaving dripping water on his trail.

Behind him, a voice called his name. He abruptly turned to see a short figure in the open doorway, at the top of the stairs. It hobbled around like the broccoli on a bored Boyd's plate, yet kindly gestures of a compassionate Oscar. Rhys only knew too well who it was, but as the boy stepped his way down the stairs, his heel slipped on some water.

Rolf fell forward, whining from his falter. He was tripping towards Rhys, and as he did, Rhys spread his arms. Rolf felt he was falling towards the wings of an angel, as they eloped him in their feathers. His cheek felt bony chest through damp cloth. Even as the two boys started to both fall back, he seemed snuggly safe in a protective grasp.

They landed harshly on the wooden floor, knocking the wind out of Rhy's weak lungs. He huffed, barely able to breathe without some coughing first. Rolf propped himself up by putting both hands on either side of Rhys, looking down at his flushed face.

"Rhys! I-I'm sorry!" ,Rolf's guilt was perfectly visible on his face, as his eyebrows curved at such an angle upwards. Rhys looked up at the boy, and though shadows covered his complexion he could see shimmering eyes peering down at him. Rolf's eyes where shaping themselves to be handsome, but not so slender and mature as Oscars; definitely not as brash as Boyd's.

"No need to apologize." ,the words came out in breathless, dry squeaks as Rhys tried to smile as he spoke. Rolf wasn't very convinced as he sat up and offered Rhys his hand. Rhys reached up, tinkling the tips of his fingers at Rolf's knuckles. All that arrow practice served the boy well, giving him sturdy, manly hands. Rolf blushed from the brushing on his hands, from Rhy's teasing hesitation.

Rhys then grabbed Rolf's wrist ferociously, and pulled him down against his figure. Rolf's lips landed on Rhy's; wet and cold, shivering in his wet clothes. Their hands were tucked in-between each other's bodies, both hearts racing unsteady and fast. Rolf felt he could easily crush Rhy's heart, his fist right under Rhy's ribs, beating under weak muscle and skin. Rolf was involuntarily pressing his mouth from his weight suddenly being rushed to the ground. Rhys had closed his eyes, his wet eyelashes sprinkling droplets on his cheekbones.

Rolf lifted himself slowly, their lips nervously releasing as Rhys breathed cold quivers. He still was pretty breathless and chilly. Rolf blinked as he finally could encope Rhys' whole face in his sight. Rhys looked up at him with pink rushed in his cheeks, quite prominent on his fair skin. Rolf was unsure if this was what he wanted as he intertwined his fingers in Rhys', both sliding their grasp next to Rhys' neck. Rolf licked the wet away on his lips, blinking at he leaned down again to take a silent kiss...

"Shouldn't you boys get a room?" ,never had this scratchy voice been so disturbingly crude as now. It bellowed low and talked quiet, yet seemed to match the tones of Harpy sirens as it coughed amok the air. Rolf sat up quickly, shooting a stare at the darkness, choking back his kiss within his throat. Rhys turned to the sound as well, splashing some water from his hair.

Volke stepped from the shadows chuckling, "... woops, did I interrupt?"

"It's the thief!" ,Rolf said it in sort of a whisper, as if letting Rhys know, hoping he would get them both out of this embarrassing mess.

"It's the thief! Oh no!" ,Volke perked his hands in the air and swung them in feminine fashion, mocking Rolf. He then snorted to himself and walked away with his hands on his hips. Rolf watched Volke's silhouette disappear and he gritted his teeth displeased. Rhys frowned, his seemingly dislike for the man only grew.

_In the brother's room…_

Boyd was currently sprawled on his bed, tossing a ball up and down in the air. He sighed, wanting to nap, but after a while he even got tired of that too (no pun intended). He started to whistle as he ran out of useless things to think about and to break the silence. After a good while of whistling to himself, Oscar burst through the doors.

Boyd lost balance of his ball as it smack-landed on his face. He rubbed his nose and sat up to see Oscar shoveling himself in bed and tossing the covers over his head like a blanket tsunami. Boyd twitched his eyebrows in question to the sudden little rush that was so unlike his older brother.

"Uh… what's up, bro"  
"Murmur"  
"Huh"  
"MUR. MUR."

"Uh. Okay…" ,Boyd then pouted and tossed the ball at Oscar's back, which was turned to him and open like a big lump of a target, "… speak correctly."

"Say,… Boyd,… you know where Rolf is…?" ,Oscar usually thought it best to think of his cute little brother when he was feeling out of place.

"Last time I saw him he was practicing with his arrow, which was when the sun still was showing." ,Boyd put his hands behind his head and let his back fall.

Oscar tossed around under his covers, but realizing he was no longer facing the wall he turned back around. He grumbled a little while kicking the sheets around with his feet. That Kieran was way to outlandish and he himself way too polite and collected. The thought of Kieran boggled Oscar's poor mind. Sleep would be a good escape, if that's what it took to not think of the nuisance.

After a short while of random loud sighs to get Oscar's attention, Boyd's ears where hit with a soft snoring from the other bed. Oscar was asleep, so obviously he wasn't getting his ball back, which was probably cuddled somewhere under that heap of brother. He got up and left out the room to check on the nightlife of the ship.

_Outside…_

"Oh! Zihark!" ,Illyana said as she approached. Zihark turned abruptly, as he was busy staring off into space, reminiscing. She looked up at him with a dumpling shoveling into her tiny lips.

"May I help you?" ,Zihark was polite to the lady as she stood next to him.

"What are you looking at…?" ,she asked, staring off at the moon.

"… trying to see her- I mean, things… that I cannot be seen anymore." ,this was an odd remark of Zihark. Illyana looked up and was ready to open her mouth with curiosity, but then a loud 'boo' shouted behind the two of them.

Illyana jumped about ten feet in the air, but Zihark just turned calmly with a glance and went back to his personal pondering. Boyd chuckled as he dodged a small punch from the purple haired girl. He then starting to strut back inside, leading her on to join him for some odd reason. She followed, but looked back and paused. She stared silently as Zihark's hair rustled in the wind, then turned back to Boyd who was starting to whine with impatience.

_In Ike's room…_

"What are you doing"  
"What do you mean, what does it look like I'm doing"  
"It looks like your putting that in your mouth"  
"And"  
"I don't want that in your mouth, especially when it is on fire"  
"That's the whole point. Your intelligent"  
"The point is that your going to get cancer!" ,Soren said trying to snatch his stubby, but thin arms at Ike's cigar.

"But my dad said after a good round with mom he would always smoke these. He gave them to me so I could enjoy the same!" ,Ike scorned as he moved his head around to avoid getting it stolen, his cheeks being smacked with Soren's fingernails in the process. Soren's stable view of the dead commander was starting to dwindle with the strange stuff he kept learning. Too bad only his bad habits traveled to his son, none of the good ones.

"I will not accept this second-hand poison!" ,he couldn't be too threatening now that he already finished making love to Ike. Ike started to light a match, but Soren blew a tiny gust of wind and made it go out. Ike grumbled and lit another one, once again to be blown out. This process repeated for a while, until Soren got peeved and blew a huge gust of wind, knocking Ike straight off the bed. The cigar tossed itself in the air and Soren caught it with a free hand. He then crushed it in his fist.

Ike got up grumbling and rubbing his head. He then saw the crushed cigar as Soren opened his palm. Ike sighed and slid himself on the bed, bringing back the covers that blew away. Soren let some wind carry the remains out the window as he snuggled nicely next to Ike again, satisfied with his victory.

"There's more where that came from." ,Ike grumbled as he reached towards his night stand.

"Ditto." ,Soren huffed as he squeezed at Ike's nipple. Ike gritted his teeth and retorted his hand from the dresser and wrapped it around Soren.

_In a place unknown…_

Oscar heard it, like distant chirping. It chambered his name in a melody, like beckoning him, yet he knew not the direction. He blinked to clear his vision, but no matter what the world stayed blurred. He reached out, there was an strangely familiar figure. He tried to stand but could not walk, his knees buckled. He saw vines coming closer to him, tangling his arms. He panicked as he tore at them disgruntled. They traced his biceps like hungry worms and seethed around his neck. They shook his shoulders as the ground rattled. The bird call cawed loudly, as if frustrated by the shaking Earth

Then he woke. He looked up at the surprised eyes of Rolf, who was shaking his shoulders to wake him.

"Are you alright?" ,Rolf whined as he needlessly shook Oscar more.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." ,Oscar grasped Rolf's wrist to halt his frantic shaking, "… why are you damp?" And where else had he seen someone wet today?  
"Oh… I just… you know… never mind it, are you sure your fine"  
"I… I suppose. I'm going to go get some fresh air." ,Oscar stood up, almost unsuccessfully as he tripped, but Rolf assisted his balance.

_Outside…_

Oscar came out to see the place for sulking was being preoccupied by a fellow mercenary. He never spoke much to the man, so maybe he would be good to speak with.

"Why, good evening, Zihark." ,Oscar said as he came next to the swordsman, "Are you not tired?"

Zihark was sure getting interrupted a lot when he was trying to get some thinking in alone, "Oh. Good evening."

"Zihark…" ,Oscar prepared a question as he leaned on the railing, "… have you had an strange drea-"

A book hit the back of Zihark's head. Hard.

Oscar turned to see Kieran huffing and puffing, then he stood straight up with a surprised expression.

"Damn you rival! Deliberately dodging and causing harm to others!" ,Kieran wasn't going to admit to being a bad aim. Oscar shook his head and turned to tend to Zihark, only to find the lack of his presence.

"Zihark?" ,Oscar looked around frantically.  
"Oh. He fell off the edge"  
"What?" ,Oscar threw his chest over the railing and stared down at the waters. For a while peace accompanied the atmosphere, but then a splashing knocked at the calm waters and out popped Zihark's head, a book balancing on top it.

"Zihark, are you well?" ,Oscar hollered down to the man piddling a the surface of the water. Zihark just wafted his hand with a wave to show he was alright. Oscar sighed, clenching his hand to his heart with a breath of relief.

"HEY, THE BOOK!" ,a loud voice shouted next to Oscar's ear. Oscar jumped, unbeknownst to the fact that Kieran had appeared next to him to join in looming over the edge of the ship.

Some time later, a rope had brought Zihark back on board. Oscar punched Kieran in the nose while tugging on the rope, so there seemed to be a good amount of blood down Kieran's shirt. Kieran soon forget the matter though as he snatched the survived book back. He hugged it happily as he still had grand adventures to scribble down. Meanwhile, Oscar was checking up on Zihark's well being.

"Your very wet." ,Oscar was upset that bad luck had to hop it's way to the unsuspecting swordsman.

"It's quite alright." ,Zihark replied, wiping the silver hair from his forehead. A good rush of wind was growing, stronger as time passed. Kieran was too busy dancing with his book and chucking at his own ideas to notice something brewing in the weather.

"Well maybe this will help you dry." ,Oscar tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere, though Zihark's expression just stayed blank. Oscar nervously laughed, which started to die as a slight sprinkle of rain came down from the sky. Kieran stopped in mid-leg swing with wide open eyes. He perked his chin and looked over at Oscar with a blood all over his front side. Oscar sighed at the obnoxious site. At least the rain would wash all the crimson away.

Then the ship made a large tip, the other two boys tripping, except for Zihark who starred expressionless at the clouds puffing up in the darkened sky.

"Looks like the weather is getting harsher." Oscar stated the obvious as he stood to his feet. Lightning sizzled the air, thunder clashing once again, tossing the ship about. Kieran clumsily tripped at Oscar, causing both of them to slide along the slippery deck. Both hollered as they skated along, then bumped the railing poles. Zihark sweat dropped, but as he headed over to help the faltering men he was knocked away into the cabins. At this same moment the railing broke behind the two men, causing both of them to disappear off the edge.

_In Ike's room…_

The two slept calmly, only the dimming candle's quiet, tussling fire could be heard. Soren's head rested atop Ike's chest, rising every time his pillow inhaled.

Suddenly, the whole ship crashed and Ike and Soren went tumbling off the bed. Ike landed harshly on the solid ground, and after came tumbling Soren, who made a crash landing on top Ike. They then slid across the ground, knocking around with the ship's wailing. Ike grabbed onto Soren with both his sturdy arms as Soren bounced around with no control. He tripped clumsily as he struggled towards the door with the little mage in his arms. He grasped the handle of the door with white knuckles and pulled the large wooden plate back, almost falling back on his rear-end.

Ike struggled out into the hall, looking back and fourth for any passersby. He then saw a group of three, down near the entrance door of the cabins.

_Shortly down the hall…_

"Zihark?" ,Illyana gasped as she and Boyd looked down at him. He was soaked from head to toe, laying with his back to the group and looking up at the two with a colorless face. His feet were propped up to the doorway as the door itself swung open in the rapid winds.

"Uh… men!" ,Zihark coughed.  
"What? This isn't the situation to come out of the clos-" ,Boyd was then interrupted.

"-Men overboard!" ,he tried to sit up, but then the ship made another large crash, knocking Illyana on him and both falling to the ground. Boyd tripped around his own feet, sort of doing a little dance. Ike struggled up to them, holding Soren who had bumped his head and went unconscious.

"Boyd! Make your muscles useful and help with the sail!" ,Ike chastised and Boyd gulped, limping his way along to find Nasir for instruction.

"Are you alright?" ,Zihark asked, placing his fingers on top Illyana shoulders and trying to sit her up.

"What did you mean by men overboard?" ,she turned, still sitting on his lap.

"Say what?" ,Ike gaped down at the two, but then they all hollered as the boat shook with fury. The storm was strong and was tossing crewman around like ping pong balls.

"Oscar!" ,Rolf called, trying his best to struggle across the hall. He bumped into his oncoming brother.

"Rolf!" ,Boyd grabbed the little boy to help his balance. Rolf had practically been swabbing the floor with his face.

"It's Oscar! Oscar, he's outside!" ,Rolf drummed his curled fists on his older brother's chest. Boyd placed his hand on top Rolf's head to calm him. Rolf chattered his teeth, wanting to cry with worry. Ike looked back, now he knew who probably went wailing off the edge again, and readied himself to play hero. Just as Zihark was getting Illyana off him, Ike threw Soren in the swordsman's arms and ran out the door.

_On deck…_

Ike immediately pummeled into the railing and tripped his abdomen over the side. He looked down at the rushing waters, and at that instant the storm went mute in his mind. He stopped breathing and just let his mind tangle in the chaotic waves. It was that instant that he felt doubt and fear compile to form the thought of death. Flashbacks of Oscar flickered in his mind, as they cascaded away in brutal waters.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Are they really dead? Who knows. Well I do, but you don't. Oh, man, am I going to have fun writing the next chapter. Look forward to it you Oscar/Kieran fans. And don't worry I'll add a good spice of Rolf/Rhys… (sweat drop) and of course it's going to have Ike/Soren. So, come back again soon, because ideas are just racing in my head!

_Review response:_  
You all flatter me, thank you so much! Okay, so the title hasn't pertained to the story just yet. To be honest I pulled it out of my back end. Ya'know, that place where all my ideas come from. I will connect it somehow, worry not. I am hoping to have a bonus art for next chapter, that would be neat. Oh yeah, the whole "Ungaurd" thing was my idiotic mistake, I apologize and thank you for letting me know. And yes, Kyo Kara Maoh is fantastic. Don't be afraid to approach me on the subjects of that and Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of the Dark). I'm still lost on this stalker idea though. Maybe I don't remember something I wrote before. You guys probably know my story better then I do. If you want the younger brothers to have a stalker though, that can be arranged. I am open to suggestions. That Gatrie part seems to be the kicker of the whole fic though… OH yes, and the long wait for this chapter is because my computer died.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me. 

Recap: Are… they dead?

CHAPTER SIXTH:  
And I Will always love you (I'm running out of these songs… why do I even title them like this anyway?)

Ike was stiff, staring at the tumbling waves with an astonished expression. He gripped the railing and steadied his feet, looking wide eyed at the ocean. Though the ship tried to tussle him about, it wasn't until a large force piled on his back that his feet tripped. This person loomed at the waters behind him, their red hair tickling his susceptible cheek.

"Oscar…" ,she hushed next to his ear sadly. Ike gulped as she used him as support to look out at the vast waves, both rain soaked and chilly from the wind. They started to topple around as the ship made large tumbles against the water. Ike tripped around as Titania held her hands on his and made walls with her arms for him to bump in.

"Let's go back inside, Ike." ,Titania suggested, Ike nodded with agreement. They both support each other as they slid over to the cabin door. The doorway was still open as they both tripped in and landed on Zihark and Soren.

"Where have I seen this before…?" ,Ike chuckled as he loomed over Soren. This obviously flustered the mage as he gave Ike a good smack on the cheek. It hurt even more on his wet face as Ike winced, knowing that was going to leave a mark.

"Now's not the time to make bad jokes!" ,Soren whined. Okay, so obviously the little guy woke up while he was gone being emotional on deck. It would have been better if he just stayed unconscious Ike thought, but Soren was right. Now was not the time for drabble, they had to support the ship under these harsh conditions.

Meanwhile, Titania was blushing as she had landed on Zihark. Zihark frowned and turned pink with embarrassment, helping lift her off of him. She got up quickly, sort of giggling to herself, though hiding that secondary personality from the common eye. They then all fell around as they scurried to find Nasir to help pass this storm.

_The Next Morning, in the green-haired brother's room…_

Rolf was crying in Boyd's lap, snuffling loudly like a baby. Boyd's eyes where watered up as he patted Rolf's back. Rolf's back was shaking as he kept his nose dived away from the world. It was going to be a quiet day that day, the solemn calm after the storm.

Ike was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, staring blankly at the wall. He really didn't know what to make of it. What happened has happened and it was just something he had to get through.

"Ike!" ,a familiar voice cried with sobs. Ike jumped and turned out in the hall as the figure ran at him. She dove at his chest snuffling softly.

"Mist…" ,Ike narrows his eyes sadly and put his hands on her back as she wrapped her small arms around his torso. She used his shirt as a large tissue as she rubbed her wet nose and tears in it. Of course Mist was going to be upset, as compassionate as the young girl was, he should have seen it coming.

Soren on the other hand was stomping down the hall, strutting past all the sulking people until he reached Ike and his sister.

"Do not fret!" ,He said as he stopped in front of Ike. Mist turned her face from Ike's chest and looked over at him, her body still shuddering.

"Soren, what are you-"

"He isn't dead." ,Soren reassured. Mist wiped the back of her hand across her cheek and still looked at him silently.

"What makes you sure?" ,Ike asked, was there hope that Soren had found?

"I… I can sense it." ,Soren mumbled looking to the left. There was something telling him that Oscar wasn't dead. It would just feel more… engraved if he was. More permanent.

"Are you sure this isn't some spur feeling? Maybe the idea hasn't clicked into your head yet." ,Ike stated, trying to pry any doubt to test if Soren's idea was dependable.

"I can deal with such a manner, mind you, and I really do think that this isn't because of psychological confidence. I can easily conjure that the man is dead to me, but I truly have a feeling that he isn't." ,Soren bellowed, then reverted and walked away.

_In An Unknown Location…_

At first everything was just fuzz, but then it started to clear to a blue, morning sky. He felt weak, laying there for a moment as he needed time to realize there was a such thing as existence. Before long, he started to cough harshly. He turned to his side while sitting up and hacked up salty water from in his lungs. He coughed for a while then tried to catch his breathe, swallowing some saliva. He used the back of his arm to wipe the wetness from his lips and looked around him. He was laying in some soft sand, and looked up to see lush green not too far in the distance. In the middle of the horizon stood a figure with a red top.

"You're a heavy rival!" ,it turned to him scolding, "That's what you get for eating too many cookies!"

Oscar stood up, wobbling with his shoulders slightly falling back. He squinted at the red-head as he tried to trod out of some sand he got partially buried under.

"I wouldn't have minded carrying you to shore, if it wasn't for the fact that you weight to much!" ,Kieran chastised as he slowly started to come in Oscar's view. Oscar ignored his ramble as he neared the man. He then stopped when he was close and stared in Kieran's face.

"What?" ,Kieran whined, he didn't like this silent staring because he had no idea what Oscar was thinking. Though luckily for him, Oscar was too dumbfounded to think.

"Where are we?" ,Oscar asked in a scruffy voice.

"Like I know! I mean, I would know, but with my heroic travels and all I tend to have a lot of names to remember and therefore I forget many of the names!"

"Oh yeah? And what did you do here?"

"Here? Ho, ho, why I,… I believe I had a grand battle with an evil beast of some sort!"

"… Like that one?" ,Oscar said, pointing behind Kieran. Kieran turned and looked up at a snarling dragon.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what it was… " ,then Kieran paused in mid-pompous laugh. Oscar was frozen in position, pointing at the shining fangs.

Kieran screamed like a girl and jumped in Oscar's arms.

_In the ship's basement…_

Rhys was just leaving his room. He had been snuffling too as he wiped some lingering tears with his finger.

"So did the priest like his little boy?" ,said a very unwelcoming voice. Rhys turned, he really wasn't in the mood to hear Volke's dirt. Volke had some pretty sinister blackmail that he was willing to use. Volke probably had something on everyone knowing how he got around with information. Rhys just sniffled and started his way up the stairs. Volke watched Rhys' figure wane away and slipped back in the shadows rubbing his chin.

_On the Coastal Area…_

"Run faster chubkins, run faster!" ,Kieran shouted as he clung tightly to Oscar's neck. Oscar dropped Kieran from bridal style onto the ground.

"What did you just call me?" ,was Oscar sensitive about this subject? Kieran just responded with a pointing scream. Oscar didn't turn in time though as he felt his collar being picked up and his legs lifting from the ground. He wiggled around in the air as he heard a close growl behind his neck.

"I'll save you!" ,Kieran scurried off his feet and grabbed a stick. He hit it on the dragon's legs, but the twig broke in half, "Okay, maybe I won't!"

Oscar screamed as he was tossed high in the air. He felt himself coming fast down to his doom. He tried to think of anyway he could live, but the only thing that he could come up with was that Kieran could catch him. So, he lost all faith and clenched his eyes shut for death.

But before coming close to the ground, the dragon's tongue caught him and slurped up the side of his face, helping him land kindly down on the ground. Oscar was now sitting in the sand twitching, half of his body covered in slobber. Kieran looked up at the dragon and back down at Oscar confused, still holding his broke stick.

The dragon clapped happily and jumped up and down, causing the ground to shake. Kieran hobbled around until the dragon shrunk down to only a hopping and clapping little boy.

"He, he! You guys are funny!" ,the boy cheered as he leaped at Kieran and embraced him in a hug around the waist.

"Ah! Back away child vermin!" ,Kieran tried to beat the child off with his broken stick, but the boy just laughed. Oscar blinked and stood up, walking over to the little boy and Kieran.

"… who are you?" ,he asked, trying to be friendly, but was still a little stunned.

"He, he! It's a secret!" ,the boy laughed, but he was obviously a dragon laguz.

"Snort… heh… hehe… snort…" ,Kieran was started to titter at the sight of Oscar. Oscar then realized what it might be, putting his hand up to his hair. He felt the side sticking straight up.

"It… snort… suits you rival!" ,then Kieran fell over laughing, holding his arms across his abdomen and rolling around on the ground. Oscar frowned and tried to pat it down again, mussing up his hair quite a bit.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" ,Oscar knew how to talk to children as he gave a friendly, calm look, trying to ignore Kieran. The boy just winked though, holding up the book that Kieran had been writing in. He then laughed and ran off.

"W-wait!" ,Oscar called, holding out his hand. He decided he should follow the boy into the depths of the trees. He walked after the boy, following his short, quick footsteps he left in the sand.

"H-hey! My book! Come back!" ,Kieran called as he looked up from his laughter. He then scurried after Oscar as they disappeared in the brush.

_In Soren's room…_

"Who the hell moved my door?" ,Soren thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. He turned in circles looking for his large plunk of wood that was used to be a door. He then spotted it, picking it up and placing is in the open doorway. As he did, a hand stopped him from setting it down against the frame all the way. He lifted it back to see a figure he didn't see just a second ago.

"May I come in?" ,Ike gave him a charming smirk. As cute as pissy Soren was, he had to cheer him up. Soren narrowed his eyes and set the door down in-between them, like he had meant to.

"Soren!" ,Ike whined and he helped himself in. He should have guessed Soren wasn't going to hold the door open. He ended up knocking the wood down, making a large clapping noise that made Soren turn back and give him an angry look. Soren then continued and sat on his bed, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands.

Ike picked up the wood and placed it, then turned to go to Soren, but the wood fell on the back of his head. Ike turned back to the door and tried to put it up right, but it would keep falling down. Ike and the broken door where not getting along. Soren made a large groan and sent some wind to put the door up for Ike. Ike felt like less of a man, so instead of just normal walking he stomped over to the bed. Ike stood over Soren and looked down at him with low placed lips.

"… What?" ,Soren huffed as he looked back up at Ike. Ike closed his eyes and sighed with a smile. He leaned in on Soren, putting his hands on each of the mage's thighs.

"What're you doing- ah!" ,Soren's head was then pushed back on the bed with Ike's lips. Soren wasn't going to open his mouth for him though as he bit meanly on Ike's lower lip. Ike grunted and took one hand to his mouth.

"Ow! Why you little-" ,Ike chittered at the pain, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Neither are you! Do you realize that it is still daylight AND that my door isn't very supportive to privacy or the intrusion of other beings?" ,Soren was paranoid. Even if he doubted the intelligence of the whole entire crew, he knew there were some of them smarter than a plank of wood. Not many, but some. Ike looked angrily down at Soren and took both of the smaller man's wrists in his grasp. He then pinned them down and brought his body closer to Soren's. Soren closed his eyes and slightly smirked.

"Oh… so you want some this, sweetie-cakes?" ,Soren puckered his lips and spread his legs around Ike's, locking his ankles behind them.

"Yes, very much so…" ,Ike chuckled as he snuggled his hips in his newly gained territory.

"He he, oh Ike, your so sensual." ,Soren giggled like a girl. Ike really thought he was getting lucky, Soren and his cute little mood swings. That was until Soren head butted him in the forehead, then hit him in the back of the legs with his heals, causing Ike to fall all the way backwards and make a crash landing on the ground.

"Who's breathless now?" ,Soren snarled as he stood over Ike with crossed arms. Soren was right, that did take the breathe from his lungs. That was a little too grumpy off him though, as Ike sat up, leering at Soren. Ike then stood up, but Soren just stuck his nose in the air with a snotty 'humph!' and started to walk away. That was until Ike tripped him. Soren was about to land face first to the floor until Ike's arms wrapped around his waist and caught him.

"Now, that would have hurt." ,Ike whispered in his ear, but Soren just grabbed Ike's arms.

"Let me go!" ,Soren hissed as he scratched his fingers at Ike's fore arms.

"… would you let me have my way with you if we are in my room?"

"… maybe…" ,Soren thought about it.

"Great!" ,Ike cheered as he lifted Soren into the air. Soren hollered and shook around as Ike hobbled away with him. He kicked down the door and went down the hall. He got a few awkward glances from people who where in the wrong place at the wrong time until he reached his cabin room.

"Oh, they're at it again, that sassy little couple!" ,Rhys flicked his hand daintily. Boyd was walking down the hall with some warm milk to give to Rolf to make him feel better, and in mid-walk gave Rhys an awkward look.

"Ahem… I mean… what was that?" ,Rhys put his palms in the air nervously chuckling. Boyd just shook his head and walked away.

Well, well, this chapter has gone swell, and quickly. Looks like they are alive, I mean why would I kill them when they are such fresh bait? Well… no-one has really noticed Kieran is gone too…

Review response:  
Your computer died too? I really dislike that, it has happened multiple times to me, and I was actually a little ways into chapter five too, but it wasn't hard to write that beginning part again. And withthe documents empty, it sort of givesa fresh start of things. Also, yes, Soren is the uke, all the way man. You can read more about some uke thoughts on this on my profile page.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS belong to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Fire Emblem does NOT belong to the likes of me. 

Recap: Oscar and Kieran find themselves on an unknown coastal area, chasing a boy into thick brush. With this young child lead them back to their friends? Meanwhile, back on board there is mourning for the death of Oscar. Soren has a feeling that there still is hope for the man though. Will Ike listen to this hunch of his?

**CHAPTER SEVENTH:  
**Boys, boys, be my boy… I want to feel your body… (okay this really has to stop.)

His cheekbones scratched at the touch of branches, cutting and scars consuming around his arms. His mouth gaped for air as he ran for this speedy boy, quickly coming upon a sort of castle area. He looked around in awe, slowing his steps. While looming at the gorgeous site, Kieran came from behind, ramming into his back. Oscar didn't move as Kieran rubbed his sore nose.  
"What'd you stop for!? Did you- huh?" ,Kieran looked at the marble temple, eyes widening as he came next to Oscar. They both gawked at it's architecture.  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" ,The boy called in laughter, as he was a good few yards ahead of the two. He waved a skinny forearm, his elbow peeking from some thick, rolled-up sleeves. Oscar looked down with a blink, clearing his eyes of the sunlight. Kieran grunted at the book that waved in the boys grasp and ran after him. Oscar followed with a jog, unsure if it was smart to be going to this territory.

_Back on ship…_

What a day it had been for Rhys as he tipped down into his room. He tried to briskly hobble when he reached the darkest parts, knowing a certain foe who might bugger him about the other day. But to his surprise, he found something a little different about the shadow lurker.  
The two quickly turned to face Rhys, entwined in each other's embrace and were partially through de-clothing one another. They had stunned looked on their faces and Rhys gasped and flushed in the cheeks.  
"Oh blasphemy…" ,Bastian muttered to Volke, who had him locked on the wall.  
Rhys wanted to apologize, but he could not speak as he turned quickly and ran. He let his feet fetch along fast, not looking back and forgetting he encountered such an incident. Did he just earn himself some blackmail? Blackmail he could rightfully use, but sadly probably wouldn't. That is unless the man starts to bother his teddy bea- Rolf. Yeah, Rolf.

_On the Unidentified Island…_

"Damn what kind of courtyard is this? It's gigantic!" ,Kieran whined as he shuffled ahead of Oscar. Oscar was thankful for the space, for it was easier to spot the boy and follow his path. The castle in the distance wasn't getting much closer for some reason. As they approached in long strides, the boy was suddenly out of site, and Kieran found himself doing a trapeze act on the edge a long drop. Oscar almost ran into him, but with better reflexes then the other man, he grabbed Kieran's collar and helped pull him back. Kieran was practically about to fall into the chasm, but he wasn't ready to give his thanks to Oscar either.  
The both looked out at the spikes of the castle tips still reaching at the sky, only a smidgen closer then it was before. "Did the boy fal"  
"Whatchu' waitin' for!?" ,the boy popped up from under their feet. Kieran jumped back, almost causing both men to fall on their arses. The boy's bottom stuck in the air as he propped himself with his feet on the side of the pitfall; his arms folding over the edge, his nose tickling at the men's toes. Oscar sighed softly and Kieran huffed, holding his own heart with shock. The boy giggled and jumped down out of site again.  
"I guess we… climb down." ,Oscar pondered out loud. Kieran gave him a I-don't-want-to-do-that look.

_Back on board the ship…_

Nasir was gazing at an island in the distance, with white points stinging at the blue sky. Ike walked up and stood next to the captain, gazing at the site.  
"What may that be"  
"It is dragon territory." ,Nasir mumbled calmly. Ike stared at it longingly. They had made it a lot farther then anticipated, and although good news, something was still uneasy in his mind.

It seems actual game plot has been lost in this fic, if there was any to begin with! Which is odd, because I one of those who doesn't like to skew with original format too much. Oh well, this story is doing fine with it's own flavor I suppose. Thank you for your reviews, I am truly flattered that you took your time of day to do so.

Oh yeah this is also a very short chapter, and I've actually had it written for a long time, because I thought I'd add more, but I want to post something now because it's been so long.


End file.
